


The Car Was Mad and So Was I

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [28]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Road Rage, comedic, poor decisionmaking, she's had a bad day alright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Avatar Korra? Could you, um... come bail out your girlfriend?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sterlinglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlinglass/gifts).



Korra waited as the guard opened the cell, her arms already crossed. She stepped inside, leaning against the wall and tapping her foot as she looked at her almost-comically annoyed girlfriend sitting on the cot. “So, imagine my surprise when I find out, instead of going to the movers tonight, I get to come visit my girlfriend in lockup. I know you're always full of surprises, Sparks, but seriously?”

“Korra, I'm not in the mood.”

She debated whether to lighten her tone or not. “What happened?”

“I'm inventing a flying car,” Asami groused. “And nobody gets one but me.”

Korra shifted her weight. “What _happened_?”

Asami took a deep breath. “I had a crummy drive.”

Korra waited. Asami crossed her arms. “You're going to have to give me more than that if you want me to bail you out.”

“You're not just going to leave me in here!”

“Maybe I will, if I don't know what you did!”

“Ugh, fine!” Asami pouted. “I got off of work late, after a really awful meeting where _nobody_ would listen to sense and they kept talking over me and we didn’t even end up discussing what we met up to talk about. Plus, my lunch is still on the counter at home, too, so I was starved and already a little irritated.”

A little? She looked like she might chew her way through the bars. “Still nothing illegal...”

“So I _finally_ get out of the office, and on the road. I’m thinking, a nice soothing drive home should improve my mood. But no. It's raining, so I have to put the top up, and the engine is making this squeaking noise it's not supposed to, so _that_ gets on my nerves. I’m thinking of what could be causing that and how I can fix it when I get stuck behind these two cars that _had_ to be foot-powered. I swear they were barely moving at all, and they were side-by-side, so there was no passing! It’s like they _wanted_ to hit every red light!”

“Uh huh.”

“So I took a detour to try to get around them, only to run into road work. And I _built_ the infrastructure in that whole part of town, I _know_ there weren't any projects slotted, so somebody is tearing up _my_ roads just to make _my_ drive harder.”

“I somehow doubt that.”

“And _then—_ then the sun gets out from behind a cloud, and starts glaring in my eyes so I can’t see a damned thing, and I get stuck behind somebody who can’t even pick a lane, I swear. All I want is two minutes of smooth, peaceful driving, but I finally get past this guy and wind up behind a cart, literally an ostrich horse-drawn delivery cart. And now I’m basically idling and the car is in pain to be going so slow.”

“The car is in pain.”

“Yes. I mean, good thing I had the top up I guess because I was not speaking in the most ladylike of ways, just then. I aged about a year behind him before he got the idea and pulled over a little, but by then I’m right at an intersection and blow through just as the light turns red. And, of _course_ , a cop turns the corner and is right behind me, and pulls me over.”

“So, you ran a red light. They arrested you for that?”

Asami’s nostrils flared a little as she exhaled. Her face was that sort of composed that Korra knew was entirely forced. “So, they pull me over, and out come this young cop and _Bolin_ of all people.”

“Wait, Bolin?”

Asami glared. “Yeah, Bolin. He’s wearing these ridiculous sunglasses, and he comes up to the window, and says, ‘Excuse me, Miss, but did you realize you ran that red light there?’”

_“The light was yellow when I crossed into it, and seriously Bolin, what are you doing?”_

_“Ma’am, can I see your license and registration?”_

_The other officer sighed behind him. “He’s doing a ride-along to research for a new mover role, and the chief thought it would be a good idea to deputize him for the day.”_

_Asami snorted. “That’s a terrible idea.” Bolin? A police officer? Really? “That’s not how ride-alongs work at all.”_

_“Ma’am, I need to see your license and registration,” Bolin repeated, more forcefully._

_“You know damned well who I am, Bolin! And seriously, I’m in no mood for your… your shenanigans today.”_

_“That’s Officer Ting-Ting, ma’am. I’m going to request your cooperation one more time. You’re impeding an investigation.”_

_“Investigation? I ran a red light.”_

_“So you admit you ran it, then.”_

_Asami’s knuckles were white on the wheel. She gave the other, actual officer a look. He took the hint. “Maybe you should scale it back a bit there, ‘Officer Ting-Ting’. You’re allowed to use your outside knowledge on the job, you know.”_

_“All I know is the law. And the uncaring voice of the mean streets of the city, crying out for help.”_

_Asami growled. “Spirits, Bolin… That metaphor doesn’t even make sense. Take those ridiculous things off and talk to me normally, would you?” She snatched the sunglasses from his face._

_“Woah!” Bolin shouted, leaping back from the car. “Woah! Woah! Ma’am, you need to step out of the vehicle!”_

Korra laughed. “Okay, wait, wait. He seriously got that deep into character? I didn’t think he was that good an actor, honestly.”

“ _Not helping_ , Korra,” Asami said, fingers drumming against the cot beside her.

“Is this where she’s being held?” Korra recognized Lin’s voice just before she turned the corner. The older woman had her normal stern face, but there was a devilish twinkle in her eyes.

“What are _you_ doing here, Lin?”

“Oh, I still have a few friends in the precinct. Somebody let me know I might find this… of interest.”

“You mean, hilarious?” Asami shouted from inside the cell.

“Actually, yes. Yes, I did.”

“Hey!” Korra interrupted. “Look, Lin, if anybody is going to make fun of--I mean, get the story out of my girlfriend, it’s me.”

“Korra!” Asami hissed.

“Has she gotten to the point she assaulted an officer yet?” Lin asked.

“You mean Bolin? Seriously, whose idea was that? But she yanked off his glasses, yeah.”

Lin raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms and turning to Asami.

Korra blinked. “There’s more?”

Asami huffed, turning away. “Yeah.”

_Asami was outside her vehicle, thoroughly obstructing traffic, stomping up and down on a pair of sunglasses._

_“That’s government property!” Bolin said, stepping toward her. “Ma’am, I will restrain you if I have to.”_

_“Oh,_ will _you?”_

_“Ma’am, step back--MA’ASAMI WOAH!”_

_She charged right at him, ducking under his arms and ramming her shoulder into his gut. He let out a rush of air, his knees wobbling a little, giving her the opportunity to grab his arm, position herself, and hoist up with her legs, hurling him onto his back._

“You didn’t!” Korra gasped.

“I knew he could take it,” Asami pouted.

Lin snickered by the cell door. “Oh, shut it, Beifong,” Korra snapped. She turned back toward Asami, twitching an eyebrow. “Did you _hurt_ him?”

“Bolin? No.”

Korra opened her mouth, then paused. “That was oddly specific.”

“Um... “

 _Asami flung her hair out of her face, looking down at Bolin--and the officer pinned under him. She hadn’t even noticed him rushing over--how could he_ possibly _have wound up in the way like that?_

_A flash got her attention. She looked up at a nearby car, and saw the reporter fiddling with his camera. The car started to move as traffic cleared in front of it._

_“Get back here!” Asami shouted, running after the car. “Give me that camera!”_

_“Stop!” the cop under Bolin shouted, as the men tried to disentangle themselves._

_“Don’t you dare publish that!” Asami shouted, waving her fists as the car sped away, then watching, furious, as it hit three green lights in a row._

_She was still fuming when Bolin cuffed her._

“Spirits, Asami,” Korra breathed. “How bad _was_ your day?”

“I want to go home, have a glass of wine, a warm bath, and a whole cake,” she sighed.

“Where is she?!” another voice came. Lin smirked, stepping aside as her niece charged into the cell, several guards chasing after. “Asami!” Opal snapped.

Korra grabbed her arm as Lin burst out laughing. “Easy, Opal.”

“Nobody hurls my Bolin around like that!”

“She didn’t throw Bolin,” Korra said. “Officer Ting-Ting, now maybe his wife has a fair complaint to make.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Opal said in a huff, pulling herself away. “Officer Ting-Ting has no love but the badge.”

Asami’s face fell into her hands. She gave a muffled scream.

Korra covered her mouth as Lin doubled over. Leaning close to Opal, she whispered, “That was perfect. You’re a much better actor than your husband.”

Opal winked.

Korra chuckled, sitting on the cot beside her girlfriend and putting an arm around her shoulder. “If I take you home, do you promise, no more lawless rampages?”

Asami nodded. “Wine. Bath. Cake.”

Korra helped her stand. “Sounds like a plan. But I’m driving.”

 

_Fanart courtesy of[thebeifongclan](https://thebeifongclan.tumblr.com/post/174730521991/so-thewillowtree3-told-me-that)_

**Author's Note:**

> My friend had a crummy drive home. So...
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
